Peur de se rappeler, terrifier d'oublier
by TakeTheHeaven
Summary: Caspian se réveille au milieu de la nuit, à bord du Passeur d'Aurore et pense à Susan la Douce.


Caspian se réveilla dans un léger sursaut, le roulement du bateau faisant bercer son hamac. Il se passa une main sur le visage avec un léger grognement et observa distraitement ce qui l'entourait. Ces hamacs suspendus, les ronflements plus ou moins forts qui s'en élevaient, les différents fruits suspendus qui séchait en vue d'un long voyage, les bougies dont la douce lumière projetait les ombres des marins endormis…  
Il avait une couche dans ses appartements personnels, après tout il était le roi, mais il aimait dormir dans la cale, aux côtés des autres hommes. Il rit doucement, d'un rire sans joie : quelle ironie, il était roi… Pour lui le vrai roi restait Peter…

Naturellement, ses pensés dévièrent vers la douce reine, Susan. Qu'importe ce à quoi il pensait, l'image de l'archère finissait toujours par revenir. C'était comme un exercice quotidien : il se remémorait d'abord ses yeux, bleus tel l'océan qui entourait le Passeur d'Aurore, puis sa bouche, le goût sucré de ses lèvres, son nez puis son visage, ses boucles brunes et enfin son corps entier, bien que celui-ci devienne un peu plus flou au fil de jours, comme s'il s'effaçait progressivement de sa mémoire. Comme si la femme aimée s'évaporait, fantôme insaisissable. Pourtant, il refusait que cela arrive, de la laisser partir. Bien qu'il souffrait de ce manège, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'arrêter. Peur de se remémorer, terrifier d'oublier... La douleur lui rappelait qu'il restait un homme, avant d'être un roi.  
Alors, il tendait l'oreille, comme pour entendre son rire, sa voix… Et là… Caspian avait presque l'impression d'entendre Susan respirer doucement, endormie dans un lit de ce pays qui lui était complètement inconnu, les Etats-Unis. Lorsque Lucy et Edmund en avait parlé, il avait tenté d'imaginer dans quel genre d'endroit la jeune femme pouvait vivre, osant même posé des questions au roi et à la reine de l'Ancien Temps. Mais c'était un autre monde, différent du sien, si bien qu'il n'arrivait jamais à se représenter la jeune femme telle qu'elle devait être en ce moment, avec ces étranges vêtements que Lucy portait à son arrivée ici mais toujours avec ses belles robes de reine.  
Parfois, comme à cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'il était fou, qu'il avait tout inventé. Alors, suivant un rituel bien défini, il se leva et se dirigea discrètement vers ses appartements. Il poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans la pièce de riche boiserie qui lui servait de bureau et se dirigea mécaniquement vers l'arc et le carquois que le Père Noël avait offert à sa douce.  
Caspian s'adossa au bureau de bois vernie, face aux armes et soupira. Partout où il allait depuis trois ans, il emportait les objets appartenant aux rois et reines. Ils lui rappelaient que Peter, Lucy, Edmund et Susan avaient bien été réels.  
Il laissa effleurer les plumes rouges des flèches de sa douce. Le toucher léger lui donna un bref frisson. Elle avait posé ses mains au même endroit…  
Il se trouva pathétique et décida donc d'aller se recoucher. Il passa par la pièce où Gaëlle, la fillette de l'homme qui voulait retrouver sa femme, et Lucy dormaient paisiblement. En marchant à côté de la couche qui était sensée être la sienne mais qui était actuellement occupée par les filles, le roi arrêta sa progression. Il eut un moment de doute, ne voulant pas faire preuve de voyeurisme, mais ne put résister à la tentation : il se tourna vers la jeune reine endormie et se pencha légèrement afin d'essayer de retrouver un peu de Susan en sa sœur.  
Lucy était belle, certes, mais différemment de la jeune femme. L'adolescente, qui ne cessait de demander si c'était le cas, ne ressemblait pas à la brune. Elle était moins… Majestueuse. Quand Susan entrait dans une pièce, on la remarquait, elle avait une présence, un charisme. Lucy, elle, avait une beauté plus discrète, qui donnait envie de la protéger, de calquer son humeur à la sienne qui, d'ailleurs, était souvent bonne. Lucy inspirait la joie tandis que Susan inspirait l'admiration.  
Caspian eu un faible sourire et continua son chemin, s'excusant mentalement d'avoir été impoli, bien que l'objet de sa contemplation ne savait rien de sa maladresse.  
Il regagna son hamac, pensant que, définitivement, personne ne pourrait remplacer sa douce. C'était douloureux de l'admettre et l'homme se demanda s'il serait capable un jour de la surmonter. Ca faisait déjà trois ans… Il fallait allez de l'avant, ne plus se jeter à corps perdu dans les différents quêtes et combats. Il devait trouver une épouse et donner aux Narniens un futur roi.

Il ferma les yeux très fort, se représentant une dernière fois la belle et s'autorisa enfin à se rendormir, ne doutant pas que, dans un autre monde, une brune au regard océan se réveillait après un rêve douloureux, où elle disait adieu au roi aimé, qu'elle ne pouvait oublier.


End file.
